Neptune Academy
by xoxJayxox
Summary: WILLNOT BE FINISHING STORY. PM IF YOU WANT TO FINISH IT! Starting over during your senior year isn't any ones dream. But Veronica Mars will make the best out of it. AU LoVe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars.

* * *

"Final boarding call for flight 223 to Neptune California," a monotone voice echoed through a speaker. Veronica huffed and pushed her self up from the hard plastic chairs in North Carolina airport. She was on her way to Neptune Academy. A school full of the richest teens in the country. Veronica Mars was shipped there for her senior year because of her father Keith Mars. Her mother had left them when she was eight and her father's business had taken off when she was thirteen so he was never home. Keith had forced Veronica to go to boarding school because he insisted she needed to be under a watchful eye since he was never around.

Veronica boarded the plane and flopped into her seat, this was going to be a long flight. Veronica was staring out the airplane window when a body sat down beside her. She turned and smiled slightly at the girl but turned back around. A while later the plane was in the air and Veronica was still staring out the window.

"Hi I'm Meg Manning," the taller blonde introduced.

"Veronica Mars," Veronica gave a strained smile.

"So Veronica why are you traveling to California?" Meg asked.

"My dad is sending me to some boarding school in Neptune," Veronica shrugged.

"Nuh-uh! Me too! That is so awesome," Meg squealed.

"Yah," Veronica mumbled resisting the urge to roll her eyes. For the next three hours of the flight she considered the option of jumping out of the plane well Meg continued on and on about Neptune. Once the plane had landed Veronica flew out of her seat. She had just gotten her bag from baggage claim when Meg came up to her.

"Hey, you ran off awfully quick. I guess you just didn't want to be stuck in a crowd. Anyways we should totally share a cab to Neptune Academy. I mean this way we can help the environment and talk a little," Meg smiled cheerfully and grabbed her bag. She grasped Veronica's wrist and pulled her to the front of the airport. Meg whistled for a cab and almost immediately a cab pulled up. Either they smelt the money radiating off her or noticed her super short mini skirt. Veronica and Meg piled into the car and headed to Neptune Academy.

-------

Once they arrived the two headed towards information desk to find out their room assignments and schedule.

"Veronica Mars you will be staying in Thomas hall room number 342. Here's your class assignment, event calendar and rules and regulations," the grumpy woman said to Veronica as she handed her papers. She took the papers and walked away. Veronica started to look around for any sign of Thomas Hall.

"Hey Veronica. Where's your room?" Meg asked as she walked up beside her.

"342 in Thomas hall," Veronica said.

"No way! Me too. Wait no that makes sense. I mean Mars and Manning, they assign the rooms alphabetically. All right so let's get going. I've been going to this school since like grade nine so I know this place like the back of my hand," Meg explained. They walked to Thomas Hall and into their dorm room. Meg may have been the chattiest, peppy and overly excited person Veronica ever met but she was useful to have around. Veronica flopped down onto one of the three beds in their room. Veronica was lying down on her bed when a short brunette girl with a blue highlight walked in.

"Oh my gosh. Hi Mac!" squealed Meg running over to greet the girl with a hug which Mac returned awkwardly.

"Hi Meg," Mac smiled. She headed over to the only available bed. "Hi I'm Mac," Mac greeted Veronica.

"Veronica," she smiled. The girls finished unpacking when Meg squealed. Both Mac and Veronica looked up.

"Guys there's a party tonight!" Meg stated waving her event calendar in their faces. Mac smiled slightly, she wasn't exactly a party girl but she did think it would be nice to catch up with all her old friends she missed over the summer.

"Cool I'm in," Mac agreed.

"I think I'll sit this out," Veronica told them. She was still mourning the lost of her old life; she had given up a lot and was not happy about it.

"Come on Veronica you have to come. You can meet new people and I can introduce you to everyone and we can party the night up together!" Meg smiled widely.

"Fine I guess I can go for a hour or so," Veronica agreed reluctantly. Meg smiled then headed off to the shower. Once the door was securely shut behind her Veronica turned to Mac. "Is she always so…happy?"

"Yah pretty much," Mac laughed. "But she's nice enough. And she will be less happy once school actually starts." Veronica just nodded. The girls continued to chat for a while before heading down to the party a seven o'clock.

-------

The party was taking place in the outside courtyard. Mac had headed over to her friends and Meg had run off with her boyfriend. Veronica leaned against the wall alone aimlessly playing with a can of pop. She was just about to leave when someone came up to her.

"Hey you new here?" the boy asked.

"Yah. What gave it away?" Veronica asked jokingly.

"Well other then the fact your standing alone? I just know people here. Plus I'm pretty sure I'd remember you," he smirked.

"Right and how do you know I'm not just a freshman?" Veronica questioned curiously.

The boys eyes scanned her up and down, "trust me your not a freshman." Veronica rolled her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Veronica Mars," she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Veronica," he smiled.

"Do I get to know your name?" she questioned.

"Hmm I don't. I think it will cost you," he said and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Logan man! Come party!" a shaggy blonde haired boy yelled. Logan smiled and turned to face Veronica.

"Well I guess the secrets out. I'm Logan Echolls," he said.

"Damn and I was so willing to pay that price," Veronica said in mock disappointment. Logan smiled down at her.

"Well we could figure something else out if you _really_ do want to pay the price," Logan waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Right…" Veronica laughed and walked away. Logan followed beside her.

"So Veronica tell me a little about yourself," Logan requested.

"All right I'm from North Carolina and my father makes eighty million a year," Veronica stated and Logan laughed, "you?"

"Well I'm from L.A and my father makes twenty million a picture," Logan smiled.

"Is your father like an artist or something?" Veronica asked curiously.

"Not quite," Logan laughed and rubbed his ear sheepishly. "He's an actor."

"Oh that's cool," Veronica nodded and continued to walk towards her dorm. Once she reached Thomas Hall she turned to Logan. "Well I'm going to go now. I'll see you around sometime."

"You too Veronica," Logan smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** All right I started a new story. I was on the phone with my friend from boarding school and she was telling me about it and I just got this idea. Except her school is private school for the really smart and this school is for the really rich. Okay and also some of my characters may be out of character because I can only write Aus for some reason so they seem different. Furthermore this chapter is kind of babble but the first and last chapters are always the hardest for me to write. Another thing is that Lilly is alive and Aaron isn't in jail but Lilly won't be in this story. And Lynn Echolls isn't dead. Okay so I have babbled on long enough but please, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars.

Thanks for the reviews fryreangle5, moustrich, MackeyPac, RayRay18, Logan's Princess, LostnStarHollow, jacedes, Solaris Phoebus, mssexxymixx, cosmopolitan, 5h3ll, sammian and LoVer159.

* * *

'Beep, beep, beep,' Veronica's alarm sounded too early Monday morning. School would be officially be starting today. It had been two days since the back to school party and Veronica had yet to leave her room other then to use the bathroom or to get food. She still wasn't happy about being in Neptune but she figured once school actually started maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Veronica reached over and slapped her alarm clock to shut up the obnoxious squeal coming from it. She pushed herself out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Veronica looked around the room and found Mac buried deep within the comforter of her bed and Meg perfecting her face at the vanity.

"Morning Veronica," Meg smiled sweetly.

"Morning," Veronica countered with her voice still rough with sleep. Meg had seemed to calm down since the first day. She was less peppy and more human. Cindy Mackenzie or Mac as she was called was a really cool down to earth person. Her and Meg had bunked together before so they knew each other well.

"You should probably get ready classes start in half an hour," Meg stated.

"K. Should I wake Mac up?" Veronica asked pointing to the blob on the bed next to hers.

"Not if you want to live to see tomorrow," Meg advised sarcastically. "We'll wake her up about ten minutes before we leave. Anyways what do you have first?" Meg asked making friendly conversation.

"Uh A.P English," Veronica said grabbing her schedule off the ground, "you?"

"Math," Meg stated. The girls continued small talk before they woke Mac up and headed to class.

-----

Meg walked Veronica to English so she wouldn't get lost then headed to her own class. Veronica slumped down into a desk near the back of the room. Class had begun and Veronica's English teacher Mrs. Murphy was droning on and on with the usual back to school day speeches. Veronica was doodling on her note pad when the door to the classroom slammed shut. She looked up and saw none other then Logan Echolls enter the classroom.

"Mr. Echolls I presume. Thank you for joining us now please take a seat," Mrs. Murphy ordered. Logan saluted and scanned the room for a seat, he noticed Veronica and walked over and sat beside her.

"Well, well, well it seems we meet again," Logan smiled to veronica once Mrs. Murphy started talking again.

"What are the odds?" Veronica joked.

"So Ms. Mars, how do you like it here at Neptune?" Logan asked conversationally.

"Oh it's just fantastic," Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Hm I'm sensing you don't like it here," Logan said.

"The ability you have to read me is impeccable," Veronica said flatly.

"Well Veronica you're in luck. I happen to be Neptune Academies very own welcome wagon," Logan told her.

"Wow your right I did luck out."

"Yep and I am making it my personal goal to make you love it here," he smirked. Before Veronica could get a word in the teacher interrupted.

"Mr. Echolls and friend is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Murphy asked. Logan and Veronica both apologized and turned their attention back to the teacher.

-----

Class ended and Veronica gathered her books and headed towards the door. Once she exited Logan caught up beside her.

"So Veronica as part of Neptune's Welcome Wagon I will escort you to your next class assuring you don't get lost," Logan told her throwing his arm around her shoulder. Veronica laughed and pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"I think I can find room 223," Veronica stated looking down at her paper.

"Oh really?" Logan asked and Veronica nodded. "Hm well that's funny considering you just walked past the class room." Veronica stopped and looked back at the door.

"Oh," she said and turned around, Logan followed her.

"So as a part of this oh so fabulous package you will be able to have the rare opportunity of accompanying me to lunch," Logan smiled cockily.

"Wow it must be my lucky day," Veronica said dryly.

"That it is," Logan said and stopped in front of her classroom. "So seriously lunch?"

"I'll think about it," Veronica said and walked into her classroom. Logan stared at the door for a moment before walking away. Dick Casablancas, Logan shaggy, tanned, blonde friend came up to him.

"Dude I saw you talking to that new chick she's hot," Dick said slapping Logan on the back. "What's the deal with you two?"

"I don't know," Logan, said confused.

"Dude how can you not know? You've always been like the king of chicks," Dick blinked.

"She's a tricky one man," Logan shrugged.

-----

Lunchtime emerged and the students rushed out to the quad. Veronica was probably the last one out. She looked around for an empty table when someone walked up beside her.

"Looking for me?" the voice asked. She turned around and saw Logan standing beside her.

"Hardly," Veronica scoffed and walked towards an empty table.

"You can hide behind that sarcasm Ronnie but I see it in your eyes," Logan lent down and whispered, "You want me." This caused Veronica to laugh.

"You caught me Echolls," Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I knew it. So come on let's eat," Logan insisted. Logan grabbed her hand and dragged her to a table in the centre of the quad. At the table Veronica recognized Meg and gave her a slight wave. Logan sat down and pulled her down with him. "Everyone this is Veronica, Veronica this is everyone," Logan introduced before digging into the pizza on the table. Veronica shifted in her seat and smiled weakly. It wasn't that Veronica didn't want to make friends it was that she didn't want to trust people. It had seemed that anyone Veronica trusted left like her mother. Soon enough Veronica started to warm up to the lunch group and joined in on some of the conversations. A particular prissy blonde kept questioning her about Logan.

"So how long have you two known each other?" the blonde, Madison asked.

"Um a couple days," Veronica responded.

"Oh well you two seem awfully friendly," Madison said.

"Not really…" Veronica trailed off.

"So do you like not like him or something?" Madison asked. Veronica was about to respond when the bell rang. Veronica shrugged and left.

"Hey Veronica," Meg called.

"Hey Meg," Veronica smiled.

"So I saw you with Logan Echolls what was that about?" Meg asked curiously.

"Nothing I just met him at the party Friday and he showed me around school. He was just being friendly," Veronica told her and began searching for her next class.

"Sure," Meg winked and left Veronica.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so there's chapter two. Thanks again for all the reviews. So many of them I was so happy. It made my Thanksgiving. By the way happy thanksgiving to any other Canadians out there. Also I may not be able to update a lot but I will update once a week at the least. The characters will also be growing a little more depth once the story has really started. I want there to be some drama, not like Laguna Beach drama but like Veronica Mars drama. Oh yah and Meg won't be as peppy any more lol, I had been really wound up when I wrote this and thinking of Parker from season three and Meg came out seeming like she was on uppers. And I will make the next chapter longer I'm just to tired right now I had to do homework all day plus Thanksgiving dinner so I'm tired. Okay I think I've talked long enough. Please, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars.

Thanks for the reviews Lil Aussie Alias Chick, Katie 05, milly, xosummerxo, Solaris Phoebus, LoVer159, jacedes, snow1685, Rookie, Queenofdeceit, obsessedlikeneverb4, mbrooker, moustrich and fyreangel.

* * *

The first week of school had finally ended and Veronica had become accustomed to the routine at Neptune Academy. As well as Logan Echolls presence. He taken his job of welcoming Veronica to the school very seriously, he had become her second shadow. Logan walked Veronica to and from class and always assured that she was never alone during lunch. It was late Friday afternoon and Veronica was sitting in the commons area of Thomas Hall when someone plopped down beside her.

"So Veronica what do you have planned for this delightful evening?" Logan Echolls asked conversationally. Veronica shrugged and continued searching through the channels.

"Nothing really maybe I'll watch a movie or something," Veronica responded absentmindedly.

"You're a wild child Veronica Mars," Logan stated dryly making Veronica laugh. "But what do you say we go out tonight. There's a party."

"A party. At a boarding school? Where exactly is this being thrown?" Veronica questioned.

"Down at a beach," Logan told her handing her an orange flyer.

"All right all that this flyer proves is that everyone here is nuts," Veronica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion staring down at the symbols on the page. "The only coherent word on this paper is 'Blow-out.'"

"Ha, ha," Logan said sarcastically. "It's in code. Believe it or not this is still high school and we all don't get along. The hourglass means sands which means it's at the beach. The K's and 9's mean more specifically dog beach and the eggs mean Friday."

"How cute," Veronica rolled her eyes.

"So what do you say?" Logan asked ignoring her last comment.

"I don't think so. Thanks anyways," Veronica said and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Oh come on you know you want to come. Please," Logan begged.

"Fine," Veronica sighed. "But I'm only staying for a little while."

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm," Logan smirked.

"No I don't think that's it," Veronica said.

"My good looks?" he guessed again.

"Ha! Nope," Veronica laughed.

"Than what is it?"

"All that whining. It was the only way to shut you up," she smiled. Logan laughed and shook his head good naturally.

"I'll see you tonight," Logan tipped and imaginary hat then left.

-

"So is this like a date or something?" Meg asked as Veronica and her got ready.

"No, definitely not," Veronica denied.

"Hmm well you two do spend a lot of time together," Meg, pointed out.

"That's because he was showing me around. He's just being nice," Veronica explained.

"I disagree. I have known Logan for four years. He's not the type to be nice for know reason. He obviously likes you," Meg stated the obviously. Veronica rolled her eyes and Mac walked into the room.

"Hey Mac," Veronica and Meg greeted in union.

"Hey guys. What are you getting ready for," she asked.

"There's a party tonight. Are you coming?" Veronica asked.

"Yah because that's how I want to spend my Friday night hanging out with people who I have spent the last four years avoiding," Mac said sarcastically. "No offence."

"Come on please. If it's really lame we'll leave early," Veronica pouted.

"Fine I guess I can go for a little while," Mac relented. Veronica smiled and continued getting ready.

-

"Veronica!" someone bellowed across the beach. Veronica turned her head around to finds the voice. She saw Logan running towards her and smiled. "So glad that you could make it," he said and threw his arm around her shoulder. "And I see you brought a friend?" he nodded his head in the direction of Mac.

"Oh yah Logan Mac, Mac Logan," Veronica introduced. Logan nodded and Mac smiled awkwardly. They three stood uncomfortable for a moment before Mac headed off to grab a drink. She pushed her way through crowd of drunken teens and to a table full off cans of pop and a large keg. Mac grabbed a pop and contemplated why she had let Veronica talk her into this.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" a snobby blonde Madison Sinclair asked.

"I'm Mac and I'm here for the party," Mac told her like she was the world's biggest idiot, which she very well may be.

"Well who invited you?" Madison snipped. Before Mac had a chance to respond a boy butted in.

"God Madison don't be such a bitch," Dick Casablancas said. "This is my party so like back off." Madison scowled for a moment before turning on her heal and heading over to her friends. Dick turned around and smiled charmingly at Mac before walking away.

-

Veronica watched Mac disappear into the crowd then turned her attention to Logan.

"So Ms. Mars I wasn't expecting you to bring someone else on our date," Logan told her as they walked down the beach.

"Logan this isn't a date," Veronica laughed.

"Yes it is. I said do you want to go out tonight and you said yes," Logan explained.

"Logan this is not a date. A date would consist of you picking me up, dinner and a movie. Something along those lines," Veronica explained.

"Fine since you insist on being so picky why don't we have a do-over? Tomorrow night?" Logan asked.

-

Mac was sitting by the shoreline of the beach staring off into space. She had given up on finding Veronica and since she was her ride home she had no other choice but to wait until she found her.

"Hey," someone greeted behind he. She twisted around and saw Dick standing behind her sipping a plastic red cup probably filled with various types of alcohol.

"Hey," Mac greeted. Dick plopped down beside her on the sand.

"So what did you do to piss off Madison?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. Breathed her air?" Mac guessed humourlessly.

"Don't worry about her she's a bitch," Dick said.

"Aren't you dating her?" Mac laughed.

"Nah I've moved on," Dick stated.

"Ah I see with who?" Mac asked curiously.

"Haven't decided yet but I have some ideas," Dick winked.

-

"So you me dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" Logan asked a second time due to the lack of response from Veronica.

"Um…yah," Veronica smiled. Logan smiled triumphantly and pulled her against him.

"Now you're clear that this is actually a date this time right?" Logan asked sarcastically. Veronica laughed and lightly hit him in the stomach.

-

"Oh my Gosh!" Madison Sinclair screeched. "Is that the new girl Veronica Mars with Logan Echolls?" Madison pointed to the couple walking down the beach.

"Who does she think she is going after Logan? Everyone knows that you like him Madison," Shelley Pomroy Madison's best friend stated.

"What is with everyone tonight? First Dick stood up for that computer chick now Logan is chasing after the new girl? This is unbelievable," Madison said and walked towards the drink table with her army of friends following behind.

-

"So did you guys enjoy the party?" Meg asked causing both Mac and Veronica to blush.

"Fine," they both mumbled trying to hide their faces.

"What happened? Why are you both so red?" Meg asked.

"Nothing," they both mumbled once again.

"Oh come on tell me please," Meg begged. Both girls remained silent. "Come on I won't tell anyone I swear," Meg, promised. Meg once again was greeted by silence. "Does this have something to do with Logan and Dick? I saw you guy hanging out with them."

"Maybe," they mumbled. Meg smiled and left the room. She knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in forever but my math teacher has it out for me and I have to do a bonus project. I started this chapter last weekend and just finished it. I wanted to make it a lot longer but I have a party in an hour. So anyways sorry about the long wait. I also decided that this would become Mac/Dick fic too. I'll try to update quicker. Thanks so much for the reviews again and please, please review for this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars.

Thanks so much for the reviews LoVe-Leyton, LoVer159, xosummerxo, sylviaplath, milly, mssexxymixx, LoVe23, cosmopolitan, nancy nickerson, Katie 05 and snow1685.

* * *

"Veronica you need to calm down," Meg instructed with a smile as Veronica frantically tore apart the dorm trying to prepare for her date.

"I am calm," Veronica snapped and glared. Meg held her hands up in surrender and looked back down at her calculus book. Veronica sighed and looked herself in the mirror her medium lengthen hair was done in loose curls. She fixed her make-up and took a deep breath just as there was a knock at the door. Veronica jumped and went to grab her bag. Mac got up and answered the door. Logan was leaning casually against the doorframe when Mac opened it. She smiled and moved out of the way as Veronica walked out.

"Aww those two are so cute," Meg gushed after Logan and Veronica left.

-

"Chuckie Cheese's?" Veronica asked suppressing a laugh as she got out of Logan's yellow monstrosity of a car.

"What?" Logan asked innocently. "It seemed appropriate. It's entertainment and a meal all in one."

"And dinner and a movie was too normal?" Veronica asked.

"Who wants to be normal?" Logan smirked and pushed the doors to Chuckie Cheeses open. Logan and Veronica walked into the restaurant almost being taken down by a gang of five year olds chasing each other in a rousing game of kill the birthday boy. Logan grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her through the crowd to a somewhat secluded corner. Logan ordered for them and the waitress went off to get it for them.

"So out of all the dates I've been on I would have to say that this is definitely the…most different," Veronica commented.

"Most different? Is that the a good thing or a bad?" Logan smirked.

"Hm," Veronica tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I'll let you know." Logan and Veronica ate and enjoyed small talk before Logan suggested they play some games.

"I swear this game is fixed. There's no way anyone can win," Veronica complained after he hundredth time attempting to roll the ball past ten. Logan only laughed and suggested they should try a different game. Veronica agreed and grabbed the two tickets she had managed to win. They walked through the restaurant and played a few more games and Veronica was finally able to win more tickets. The two decided to cash their tickets in.

"For you," Veronica handed Logan a Big Bird bobble head. At his confused glance she continued, "to match your car."

"Thanks," Logan laughed then handed her a blue cookie monster plush. "To match your appetite." Veronica laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature. So you want to go for ice cream?" Logan asked nonchalantly as they walked out.

"You truly do know your way to a girl's heart," Veronica smiled.

-

"So this was fun," Logan commented as he walked Veronica to Thomas Hall.

"Yah we should do it again sometime," Veronica nodded.

"Well if you insist," Logan smirked and Veronica nudged him in the shoulder. The two reached the entryway to Thomas Hall.

"So I'll see you around sometime," Veronica smiled fiddling with keys. Logan nodded and smiled. Veronica reached up and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and opening the door.

"Wow," Logan said before Veronica shut the door causing her to turn around. "I must have been a pretty lousy date to get such little action." Veronica laughed and walked over to him pressing her lips fully on his mouth. When Veronica went to pull away Logan pulled her against him and deepened the kiss sending a bolt of electricity threw both of them. When they finally separated they were both breathless.

"So I'll see you around?" Logan asked smiling. Veronica was too dumbstruck to do anything other than smile and nod. Logan laughed and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Veronica watched him walk away and went in through the door.

-

Before Mac had a chance to shut the door behind Logan and Veronica a tanned, masculine hand made its way between the crack of it. Mac pulled the door open and came face to face with none other then Dick Casablancas.

"Hey," Mac greeted wrinkling her forehead in confusion she figured he was drunk last night and didn't remember their conversation.

"Hey," Dick smiled at her. They stared at each other a few moments before Mac broke in.

"Umm…so what's up?" asked Mac uncomfortably.

"Oh right so I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Dick asked flipping the blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Uhh…sure I guess, when?"

"Now," Dick told her.

"Now?" Mac asked him in clarification.

"Yah we could like go bowling or something." Dick told her.

Okay…" Mac agreed. "Just wait here for a second." She closed the door slightly and walked over to her bed and picked up her purse and jacket.

"Who's at the door?" Meg asked in a whisper.

"Dick Casablancas," Mac whispered back.

"Dick? Why?" Meg asked with her mouth in and O.

"Long story," Mac mumbled and left the dorm.

-

"So Mac," Dick drawled and propped his head on his hand. "Tell me about yourself." Dick and Mac had driven over to Cosmic Bowling Lanes.

"Not much to tell…I like computers," Mac shrugged.

"Is that why they call you Mac?" he questioned.

"No I'm Mac because of my last name Mackenzie. The computer thing is just a coincidence," Mac shrugged and laced up her bowling shoes. "So are you first?"

"Sure," Dick said and got up to roll the ball. He managed to knock down all the pins. He turned around and smiled cockily at Mac, who rolled her eyes. "You're up."

Mac rolled the ball down the lane and it managed to get into the gutter at the last minute. She mumbled curses under her breath and rolled her second ball down the lane this time she managed to hit one pin.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Dick questioned rhetorically.

Mac chose to ignore his remark. "So I guess you bowl a lot?"

"I used to. My brother liked it so whenever I hung out with him we bowled." Dick shrugged.

"Oh does your brother go to Neptune?" Mac asked and noticed Dick's face drop when she asked.

"No he doesn't. My turn," Dick said and went up to bowl. Mac noticed something off with him when she brought up his brother but shrugged it off figuring it wasn't her place to ask.

-

"So…this was fun," Mac commented as they walked through the campus.

"Yah," Dick agreed. They continued to walk when Dick bumped into someone.

"Watch…oh hey man," Dick nodded to Logan who he had bumped in to.

"Hey Dick. Hey...Mac right?" Logan asked.

"Yah hey," Mac smiled uncomfortably. The three stood for a moment before Mac spoke. "I'm going to get going. See you." She waved slightly and walked towards her dorm. The boys watched her walk away before Logan turned to Dick.

"Are you and her like an item?" Logan asked.

"I don't know man." Dick shrugged.

-

Mac closed the door to her room quietly hoping that either Meg or Veronica wouldn't notice her coming in, but as soon as the door shut the lights turned on.

"Tell us everything," Meg demanded shooting up in her bed.

"There's nothing to tell," Mac sighed. "We were just hanging out."

"Right," Meg said rolling her eyes.

"What? Nothing happened," Mac told them.

"Like nothing, nothing?" Veronica asked. Mac nodded her head 'yes'.

"Sure," Meg said flopping back down on her pillow.

"Night Mac," Veronica smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know I haven't updated in forever but I broke my arm and I kept getting frustrated every time I started to write this chapter because I was typing so slow. Also my family just got back from a two-week vacation with my family. So between all that's been going on with my arm and school too I haven't had time to finish this chapter and I feel really guilty about taking so long. Anyways I get my cast off tomorrow so I should be able to get the next chapter out quicker. Please, please review and give any ideas for the story. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Thanks for the reviews Vartan-LoVer, jacedes, cosmopolitan, LoVer09er, LoVe23, LoVer159, and NeedAFavor.

* * *

"Veronica right?" Madison Sinclair questioned as she sat down on the bench were Veronica Mars was.

"Uhh, yah Madison right?" Veronica asked closing the textbook she was looking in seconds before.

"Yah. So I hear you and Logan are an item," Madison gushed with a sugary sweet smile plastered on her fake debutant face.

"Um I don't think so," Veronica responded. Since Veronica and Logan had their first date at Chuckie Cheeses they had been on several more. Three weeks later and Veronica wasn't sure how to classify her relationship with Logan. But everyone else in Neptune Academy considered them the new it couple.

"Are you serious because like everyone is talking about the two of you," Madison explained.

"Oh," Veronica shrugged. "Well I don't really know what we are." Madison's face scrunched up before she plastered a fake smile and made an excuse to leave.

"Now what could you have possibly been talking to Madison Sinclair about. You two are like night and day," Logan Echolls said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck.

"Well you of course," Veronica smirked before turning serious. "She wanted to know what we were and…so do I."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked her.

"Well are we dating, boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just fouling around?" Veronica rushed looking everywhere except at him. Logan sighed and straddled the bench beside her.

"What do you want us to be?" he questioned. Veronica shrugged in response still not looking at him. "Well…" Logan drawled on dramatically. "I would love to be your boyfriend but if you don't want to I would understand."

"Hm well I'm not sure…" Veronica said seriously then laughed at the expression on Logan's face. "I'm joking I would love you to be my boyfriend."

"Good," Logan smirked and kissed her.

-

Mac sat in the library of Neptune Academy silently typing away on her laptop. The blonde surfer she hadn't seen in weeks disrupted her peace and quiet.

"Hey," Dick greeted Mac. Mac looked up and smiled at him before turning her attention beck to her computer. "So you wanna go hang out." Mac closed her laptop and began packing her belongings away.

"I don't think so I'm really busy," Mac told him and began walking towards the exit of the library.

"What about tonight then?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she responded.

"Why not?" Dick asked.

"Because last time I went out with you I didn't hear from you in almost a month," Mac told him harshly.

"I've been busy it's not my fault," Dick defended himself.

"Well fine, it's not your fault. But I just don't think we're compatible so I…" Mac started telling him before his lips pressed against him.

-

"So you and Logan are official eh?" Meg asked Veronica.

"Yah I guess so," Veronica smiled and flopped down onto her bed.

"That's good," Meg said unconvincingly.

"Yah, should I be worried?" Veronica asked. She had been warned by a ton of people that Logan wasn't the best person to get involved with.

"No, no…at least I don't think so," Meg pondered. "Out of all the years I knew Logan I've never seen him with a girlfriend. So I guess it's a good thing." Veronica shrugged and couldn't help the smile that appeared across her face.

-

"Oh, sorry," Veronica apologized and bent down to pick up her books that fell down during her collide with another student.

"It's okay," the boy said and helped her pick up her books.

"Thanks," Veronica smiled.

"I'm Wallace Fennel," he introduced.

"Veronica," she smiled then looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry I have to go I'll see you around."

"See ya later superfly," Wallace nodded.

-

"What was that?" Mac asked Dick.

"I don't know I just wanted to do it," Dick shrugged.

"You just can't go around kissing people because you feel…" Dick's lips once again interrupted Mac.

"So wanna go out with me tonight?" Dick asked when they broke apart.

"Uhh," Mac said before nodding.

-

"Hey," Veronica greeted Logan pecking him on the lips.

"Hey," he said concentrating on his math book.

"Whatcha doing?" Veronica asked.

"Learning about the most useless subject in the world," he huffed and closed his book.

"Oh and how's that going?" Veronica asked him.

"Better now that you're here," he told her pulling her close so he could kiss her.

"Hmm that's good to know," Veronica smiled dazedly. "

"So let's do something tonight," Logan suggested.

"Okay like what?" she asked.

"Actually Dick wants us to go on a double date with him," Logan told her.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Because he heard we were going out and he wants you to be there because he's taking that Mac chick out," Logan explained.

"But he's taken her out before," Veronica stated.

"Well I stopped along time ago trying to make sense of Dick's attentions," Logan sighed.

"Fine I'll go. But one day you will actually have to take me on a normal date," Veronica joked.

-

"So it's a Saturday night and everyone has a date but me," Meg sighed.

"Why don't you go out with your boyfriend," Veronica suggested.

"He's doing some united people sports things," Meg shrugged.

"Why don't you call him and have him take a break. You guys can come out with us," Veronica said.

"I don't think he will," Meg said uncomfortably.

"Why not were just going out to dinner."

"He just won't," Meg said finally.

"Fine. God you're making him seem like an anti social freak. Does he not like me?" Veronica asked jokily.

"Not you," Meg mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing I have to go to the library I'll see you later," Meg smiled before leaving the dorm.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I got my cast off yesterday (yay!) and my arm still hurts but I can type again. Anyways I'm going to be updating more often now. So nothing really happened in this chapter but I needed it so I could introduce Wallace and make the relationships official like. I'll either update tomorrow or Wednesday. Also I don't know who to make Meg's boyfriend whether it should be Duncan, Wallace, Weevil or someone else so please help me with any ideas. So please, please, please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars.

Thanks for the reviews LoVe23, jacedes, Beccakell13, xosummerxo, Skye, pegm81484, LoVe09er and LoVer159.

* * *

Veronica stared at the ceiling of her dorm room contemplating the events that had been going on in Neptune. The whole school had been acting odd for almost a week. All of her friends had been quiet and Logan had lost his snarky way. She asked Meg about it considering she knew everything about the school but she blew Veronica off. She had been putting up with the behaviour for a week and she was getting sick of it. Veronica's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. 

"Hey you," Logan said and bent down to kiss her.

"Hey," Veronica smiled and let him in. He fell down on her bed and Veronica flopped next to him. After a few minutes Veronica propped up on one elbow and turned to face him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure babe," Logan agreed.

"What's with everyone lately? Why have you all been acting so different?" Veronica asked.

"What are we talking about? No one's been acting weird," Logan told her trying to brush it off.

"Logan tell me please. No one has acted normally all week. You never joke and Meg hardly talks. Please Logan just tell me," Veronica asked desperately.

"Veronica," Logan growled. "Just leave it alone."

"No Logan I think I have a right to know why my boyfriend has been so hot and cold. What is going on?" Veronica demanded.

"Dammit Veronica," Logan barked. "It isn't any of your concern. You don't need to know!"

"Fine!" Veronica yelled before pulling open her dorm door and leaving.

-

"Hey how are you?" Meg asked her boyfriend and sat down next to him.

"I'm…fine," he responded, "you?"

"I've been better," Meg shrugged. Their conversation was cut short when Veronica barged into the lounge. "What's wrong?" Meg asked once she was in hearing distance.

"Logan," Veronica growled and Meg's boyfriend snorted.

"Veronica give him a break, he's going through a tough time right now," Meg explained hoping to soothe her but it caused the opposite affect.

"I know! But what is wrong? Why won't anyone tell me," Veronica said trying to keep her voice down low.

"Veronica…" Meg drawled in a motherly tone. Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She seems nice."

"Duncan," Meg scolded.

"What? She does. It's not her fault Logan's a jerk," Duncan said seriously.

"Duncan when are you going to realize that what happened to Lilly isn't Logan's fault?"

-

"Heya Mac," Dick greeted her.

"Hey Dick," Mac said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Hey how's Logan been doing? Veronica said he hasn't been himself."

"Yah well I guess everyone gets upset around the anniversary of their ex-girlfriends death," Dick shrugged.

-

Veronica sighed and walked towards her dorm room. She figured Logan would have left by now. But with the luck Veronica had been having lately she shouldn't have been surprised to find Logan lying on her bed.

"Hey," Logan shot up when she walked in. "Can we talk?"

"No," Veronica told him coldly. He didn't want to talk when she did why should she care now? "Please leave," she requested holding the door open.

"Veronica please don't be mad at me," Logan begged rising from the bed and walking over to her.

"Logan what do you want me to say? That I'm not mad? Fine I'm not mad now leave," Veronica demanded.

"No Veronica. You don't need to be mad at me I am going through a lot right now and I need you to be here for me."

"I know that Logan! But you need to let me all the way in. How do you expect me to help you when you wont tell me what's wrong?"

"Veronica it's too hard. I just…can't," Logan sighed.

"Then maybe we can't be together," Veronica said.

-

"Meg you don't understand it was his fault," Duncan insisted.

"Duncan! Logan didn't kill her. There isn't any stopping the inevitable and blaming someone doesn't bring her back. We all loved Lilly and what you're doing isn't helping anyone," Meg reasoned.

"Meg if he didn't cheat on her and if he was with her do you really think she would be dead? No she wouldn't. If he was a good boyfriend and stuck by her and she wouldn't have been alone," Duncan fumed.

"That's ridiculous. It's like me saying Lilly wouldn't have died if you had hung out with her that day," Meg said.

"So now you're blaming me?" he fumed.

"No! Of course not. I'm saying that it wasn't anyone's fault other then the person he committed the crime," Meg reasoned.

"Yah right Meg, whatever," Duncan mumbled before getting and up and leaving.

-

"So what are you breaking up with me?" Logan asked.

"No, I mean I don't want to but if you don't trust me then what's the point in being together?"

"I do trust you, its just…Lilly," Logan said running a hand through his hair.

"Lilly? Who's Lilly?" Veronica questioned excited that they were actually getting somewhere.

"Lilly was my first girlfriend she was killed a year ago. They found her dead in the middle of the football field. No one ever figured out what happened. It was all just such a mess," Logan sat down on her bed. "Duncan her brother, Meg's boyfriend was my best friend before it all happened. He blames me for her death. A few days before she died I was at this party I had way too much to drink and I ended up kissing this girl. God I can't even remember her name. Lilly found out and dumped me. Which was ridiculous considering all the times she had cheated on me. But Lilly was never wrong. Duncan thinks that if I hadn't cheated on Lilly I would have been able to protect her. Maybe he's right. If I hadn't had been so stupid, if I hadn't been such a jerk I would have been with her instead of screwing around with my friends. Now she's gone and it's all my fault," Logan slumped in defeat. He had finally let go of something that had been eating him away for the last year.

"Logan I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what to say," Veronica spoke and went over to hug him. He embraced her and held on for dear life.

-

"We need to do something," Dick announced to Mac.

"Okay, like?" she asked.

"I don't know but something Logan has been depressed all week and we should be celebrating Lilly. You know she would be so pissed if she knew how everyone was remembering her," Dick explained.

"Yah I know," Mac smiled thinking of her former friend. She had met Lilly through Meg their second year at Neptune. Lilly had seemed like a snobby slut but once Mac met her she was shocked. Lilly had a bubbly outgoing personality she got along with everyone she met. She had flaws like her extremely large interest in men but she didn't deserve what happened to her. Mac missed her friend.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I finally brought Lilly into the story and introduced Meg's boyfriend. I was really stuck between Duncan and Weevil because out of Wallace Duncan and Weevil people wanted them both. But the couples might change (except LoVe). Also I don't really like Duncan so I may turn him into a giant jerk. Anyways please, please review I haven't been getting as many as the beginning so if there's anything people are interested in let me know and review! 


End file.
